The present invention relates to removing lint from ducting and in particular to a system and method for blowing lint out of clothing dryer exhaust ducting.
Most homes include indoor washer and dryer connections. The dryer connections may be for an electric dryer, thus including a high wattage electrical outlet, or for a gas dryer, thus including a gas outlet, and a drying exhaust hook-up for both electric and gas dryers. The dryer exhaust hook-up generally protrudes from a wall behind the dryer location to allow a flexible hose to be connected between the dryer and the hook-up. The hook-up is generally about four inches in diameter, and the ducting runs from the hook-up, through walls and/or ceiling and/or attic to a outside vent. The vent may be on an exterior wall, or though the roof.
The ducting may include vertical portions, a number of bends, and may run as long as 50 feet. Although dryers include lint traps, screens, and/or filters, some lint escapes the dryer into the ducting. Because of the length, turns, vertical climbing sections, and joints, some of the lint which escapes the dryer becomes lodged in the ducting. Due to the heat and dryness of the lint, a potential for causing fires results, and such fires have occurred.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for removing lint from clothing dryer exhaust ducting.